


revenge is best served icy with a side of spite

by suliel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbreak, Master/ Apprentice relationship, Other, Revenge, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliel/pseuds/suliel
Summary: Yennefer gives a younger sorceress advice about how to cope with a broken heart; perhaps not the most morally upstanding advice, but useful advice nonetheless.
Relationships: Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	revenge is best served icy with a side of spite

**Author's Note:**

> i definitely did not write this because i'm bent out of shape by a boy and could use some of queen yennefer's bad bitch advice. definitely not at allllll. this has nothing to do with my life, no, just my ocs

Yennefer walks by and sees the younger sorceress curled up in one of the castle’s windowsills, looking out the window with a deadened expression.

“Weronika? What is it?” She asks immediately, stopping to check on her.

“...Nothing.” She replies, continuing to pout and mope in her most gloriously melancholic display.

“You think you can lie to me? Come now. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“You’d think, with all the power in the world at our fingertips....” Weronika replies. “...We wouldn’t be such fickle victims to such a paltry thing as love.”

Yennefer smiles to herself quietly.

“May I assume that things are not well with that knight you’ve been sneaking off to see once a month?”

Weronika’s cheeks flush a heady scarlet and she wrinkles her face guiltily, still looking away, her drama and mysticism completely washed away by the wave of youthful humiliation.

“I-I didn’t realize you knew.”

“Of course I knew. And I knew he wouldn’t be any good for you.”

“Th-Then why didn’t you try to— why didn’t you stop me??”

“Nika...” Yennefer started, crossing her arms and leaning against the stone corner of the windowsill. “Would you have listened to me if I warned you? Stopped you from seeing him while he still made you feel loved?”

Weronika hangs her head and looks away once more, her grief returning.

“...No.”

“You would have hated me for it and chased him even more.”

“He said such sweet things...”

“Men always do. I’m sorry I let you get your heart broken but there was nothing I could do to stop it. It was something you just had to go through.”

“How do I make it go away?” Weronika begged plaintively. “How do I make the pain stop?”

“You don’t.” Yennefer replied, moving to pat the girl’s cheek fondly. “It hurts forever. All you can do is learn from it without getting lost in it.”

Weronika starts to cry, bending her head down and curling into herself, sobbing. 

“I might never see him again,” She cried. “I thought he loved me.”

“Oh, hush, Nika,” Yennefer comforts in an admittedly pushy tone. “Don’t waste your tears over a stupid little knight who doesn’t know the first thing about what you know. You’re an intelligent, talented sorceress and he was a fool for breaking your heart.”

“Genuinely?”

“Genuinely. Come here.”

Yennefer offers her a hug and Weronika accepts it, still crying but less fervently.

“Forget about this stupid boy,” Yennefer says as she soothes her subordinate. “Or better yet, succeed to spite him. Make every man fall in love with you so he realizes what he’s missed. Become the second greatest sorceress of all time and let him see what a loss he’s taken by not taking you seriously.”

“Second greatest?”

Yennefer released her, holding her shoulders and smirking down at her.

“Well, you’ll be good, but as good as me? Never.”

Weronika laughs and dries her eyes, Yennefer's unflappable confidence bringing back some of her own.

“Right. Of course. Yes, ma’am.”

“Now then. Back to work?”

Weronika nods and Yennefer gives her a proud smirk.

“Good. Come. If you have time to mope you have time to practice.”

  
  



End file.
